


湖上夢

by efoist



Series: 獻心 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efoist/pseuds/efoist
Summary: ．極短的維勇（Victor/Yuuri）．私設皇帝是北境之王，某些夜裡多會變回人形，平時就是一隻撒嬌要勇利寵愛的銀毛企鵝，平民勇利不知道自己撿到帶回家養的企鵝是這個國家的皇帝．企鵝那短短的腿就跳不出四周轉呢皇帝（
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: 獻心 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649449
Kudos: 1





	湖上夢

枯禿樹枝披著新白，昨晚想必再又下一場雪了，勇利從窗口望向外邊，冰結的湖卻一片清澈湛藍，凝住水紋的冰面平靜似鏡。真奇怪啊，他低喃道。

昨晚他夢見的湖便是這般，雪花輕柔飄漫，落在臉龐猶如羽毛，冰霜在不遠處的樹林鈴鈴敲碰，彷若透著笑聲的音樂。勇利感覺到一種似懂非懂的感受，在他心頭按捺躍動，就像冰上滑行飛出之前的那一刻。而他已經不知不覺踏上冰面，寬闊的夜空與雪原沒有一絲風。

湖上有人佇立，他朝勇利伸出手，同時向勇利滑行而來。他看見那人優雅的身影越漸靠近，腳下像是泛起片片雪花，身後彷彿由風織出凜然的披風。接著他握住了自己的手，邀請勇利與他共舞。雪在他們身邊飛渺，音樂歡愉地旋轉，他在那人的懷裡感到溫暖而安心。在心跳也能聽見的近距中，勇利抬頭看到他的銀髮和俊美面容，亦望進那人柔和的冰藍眼瞳。他的皇冠於霜晶底下透著金色的光。

我怎會做這種夢呢。勇利側頭靠在玻璃窗上，外面的針刺冷意緩緩摻入，不再似他夢裡的柔軟微暖。但這才是正常的溫度，他提醒自己，夢只是夢，儘管他在夢裡很開心，不知為何非常開心。

維克多，我大概是最近太累吧。他做了總結，依偎在他膝上的銀毛企鵝低柔地鳴叫。

End


End file.
